Uzumaki Family
by Quenn231
Summary: Saat ku kecil, Kaa-Chan bilang kalau aku bagian kecil dari langit biru yang turun ke dunia karena Kaa-Chan dan Tou-Chan sangat menyayangiku. Tapi, saat ku menyadarinya kemudian, itu tak sepenuhnya benar.
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Family**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saat ku kecil, Kaa-Chan bilang kalau aku bagian kecil dari langit biru yang turun ke dunia karena Kaa-Chan dan Tou-Chan sangat menyayangiku.

Saat ku menyadarinya kemudian, itu tak sepenuhnya benar.

 **Uzumaki Family**

 _ ***Sakura Prov***_

Kebanyakan bayi lahir karena kebetulan. Maksudku, diatas sana banyak roh berterbangan mencari raga untuk ditempati. Lalu di bumi ini, dua orang berhubungan seks dan hamil, suatu kebetulan bukan?.

Tentu, kau dengar cerita tentang bagaimana orang merencanakan keluarga sempurna tapi yang sebenarnya adalah kebanyakan bayi dilahirkan karena mabuk-mabukan saat malam dan tak memakai kontrasepsi.

Semuanya kebetulan.

Hanya orang yang bermasalah mendapatkan bayi yang merencanakan kehadiran mereka. Aku, salah satunya. bukan suatu kebetulan, Kelahiranku direncanakan, Lahir karena untuk alasan khusus.

Ilmuan mengambil sel telur Kaa-Chan dan sperma Tou-Chan untuk membuat kombinasi gen yang spesifik. Dia melakukan itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Onii-Chan.

Terkadang aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Nii-Chan terlahir sehat. Mungkin aku masih ada di surga atau entah dimana menunggu masuk kedalam raga dan turun ke bumi.

Tapi kebetulan atau tidak…

Aku disini...

 _ ***End Prov Sakura***_

Sakura melangakah kakinya dengan cepat melangkah Menerobos keramaian kota. Jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.13 namun salah satu jalan besar yang selalu dilalui para penduduk bahkan para wisatawan ini terlihat sudah mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalulalang, Kebanyakan toko-toko yang berjajar dengan rapi di sepanjang jalan ini sudah banyak yang memilih untuk membuka tokonya. Aroma makanan, kue, parfume, pewangi ruangan maupun aroma terapi sudah mulai mengebul keluar dari dalam masing-masing toko yang dapat tercium oleh indra pencium saat kalian melewati toko-toko tersebut dan jangan lupa asap-asap kendaraanpun sudah menghiasi jalanan ini. Konoha Avenue yah itulah namanya, Konoha Avenue merupakan nama salah satu jalan di kota Tokyo yang memang selalu di padati oleh puluhan orang bahkan ratusan orang.

Kaki Sakurapun berhenti melangkah, di tatapnya papan nama pada salah satu toko dihadapanya yang bertuliskan _Money To Loan_ diapun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan kencang lalu diapun melangkah masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

 **TRING… TRING** … Suara lonceng berbunyi ketika Sakura membuka toko tersebut. Pandangan yang pertama yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya adalah berbagai macam barang-barang, mulai dari gitar, jam antik, computer, hand phone, piano, jam tanggan, mesin foto copy, Kotak-kotak aneh dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Tak lama setelah lonceng di pintu itu berbunyi seseorangpun datang.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu?" Tanya seorang pria, yang sepertinya berusia sekitar 40 tahunan, pria itu memakai kain yang menutupi mulut sampai batang hidungnya, seperti tidak puas menutupi mulutnya itu diapun juga membungkus rambutnya dengan sebuah kain berwarna putih hitam yang bagian putihnya menutupi rambut dan dibagian hitamnya menutupi keningnya. Belum sampai disitu mata pria tua itupun berwarna hijau pekat tapi mata itu tak memiliki keindahan dalam tatapannya melainkan kohororannya, Dibagian bajunya terdapat name tag yang bertuliskan _Kakuzu_ .

"Emas 19 karat jarang digunakan" Diletakkan sebuah kalung Berbentuk kelopak bungga sakura di atas etalase yang memisahkan jaraknya dengan Ossan tersebut.

* * *

'Sasori-Nii' Batin Sakura.

Diperhatikannya gerak gerik Sasori yang sedang Memberi makan ikan-ikan Koi yang berada dalam kolam berukuran 3×2 meter yang berada di taman belakang rumahnya. Taman belakang rumahnya memang selalu menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan bagi Sasori, bagaimana tak menyenangkan taman yang berukuran 13×18 meter tersebut sangatlah asri, dengan bermacam-macam bungga yang tumbuh di halaman tersebut seperti bungga Matahari, bungga Mawar, bungga Lili, bungga Anggrek dan tidak lupa bungga Sakura yang merupakan bungga favorit Sasori. Saking dia menyukai Bungga tersebut Sasori sendirilah yang meminta adik kecilnya diberi nama Sakura ketika dia diberiahu bahwa ia akan punya adik lagi, padahal saat itu baik dia maupun ayah dan ibunya masih belum tahu apa jenis kelamin dari calon adiknya tersebut.

'Kau sekarat yah' ucap Sakura dalam hatinya.

Tatapan Sakura yang semula tersenyum melihat aktivitas Sasori tiba-tiba menjadi sendu setiap dia mengigat kata itu. Sadar dari lamuannya Sakurapun buru-buru menepis pikirannya.

"Sunagakure? Aku tak mengerti" Ucap Sakura memecahkan kedamaian Sasori yang sedang memainkan ikan yang telah ia beri makan. "Itu seperti tempat yang tak berarti".

"Itu memang tempat yang tak berarti" jawabnya, diahlikannya wajahnya dari ikan tersebut dan memandang sakura "Hanya kau dan langit luas" Sasoripun tersenyum lalu memalingkan wajahnya lagi pada ikan.

"Kenapa kau suka itu? " Sakurapun menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia tak mengerti "Aku tak mengerti" Sakurapun melempar foto album yang iya lihat berisikan foto-foto Sunagakuen. Sunagakuen adalah salah satu tempat yang berada diluar kota Tokyo, tempat tersebut adalah tempat dimana terdapatnya bukit-bukit yang mngelilingi sungai yang besar dengan udara sejuk yang akan menerpa kulit dan pada saat dimalam hari menatap ke arah langit disitulah akan melihat langit yang begitu menakjubkan indahnya, namun tempat indah tersebut menurutnya tak menarik sama sekali, menurutnya Mizuu Park lebih menarik karena disana ia dapat berenang dan memainkan wahana-wahana yang menyenangkan disana, maklum saja dengan pemikirannya karena ia hanyalah gadis kecil yang belum mengerti akan seni yang di buat oleh tuhan tersebut.

Sasoripun menghentikan aksinya memainkan air di kolom tersebut dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut "Entahlah, aku suka hal besar. Aku suka angkasa luas yang membentang" Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasoripun tersenyum, Sasoripun berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sedang duduk di atas ayunan yang tak jauh dari kolam ikan tersebut " lagipula , itu satu-satunya tempat yang pernah ku datangi" Sasoripun duduk di ayunan tersebut, ayunan yang berbentuk sofa panjang namun kursi tersebut tergantung dan dapat mengayun yang muat diduduki oleh tiga orang dewasa.

"Hei kau belum mencuci tanggan mu Nii-Chan!" protes Sakura yang melihat Sasori mengambil Apple di atas kursi yang berada di sisi samping ayunan tempat Sasori duduk tersebut.

"Tak apalah" cengir Sasori yang baru inggat tangannya bekas memberi makan ikan dan memainkan air kolam tersebut.

"Dasar jorok akan ku beritahu Kaa-Chan!".

"Jangan dong Saku".

"Kau akan beri apa jika aku tak mengadu ke Kaa-Chan?".

"Aku akan menciummu".

"Hiyu… mending aku adukan ke Kaa-Chan".

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencium bibirmu".

"DASAR HENTAI…!" pukulan kecil disertai dengan bukupun melayang ke badan Sasori.

"Hehehe… kau malu yah Saku hmm?" goda Sasori dengan seringai kecil yang menawan.

"Hentai…! Hentai…! Dasar Hentai…! Rasakan ini!" pukulanpun terus terhujani ke badan Sasori yang hanya ditangapi tawa olehnya.

* * *

Di sebuah dapur sederhana terdapat dua orang wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan wajib bagi wanita tersebut , yah kedua wanita berbeda warna rambut ini sedang membuat makan malam. wanita yang satu merupakan wanita bersurai merah dengan panjang rambut mencapai paha miliknya, poni rambut miliknya tersebut menjuntai kesisi kirinya tejepit oleh sebuah jepitan berwarna kuning , matanya yang berwarna caramel dan warna kulit putih bersinar menambah kecantikan wanita tersebut dan seorang wanita satunya lagi memiliki surai ikal berwarna hitam sepanjang punggung, poni rambutnya ia belah menjadi dua, sangat pas untuk bentuk wajahnya belum lagi ia memiliki mata warna merah sangat kontras untuk kulitnya yang berwarna putih pucat.

Sejak Sasori sakit, banyak hal berubah. Kurenai nama dari wanita bersurai hitam tersebut memutuskan bekerja paruh waktu dan Khusina si wanita bersurai merah yang bekerja sebagai pengacara memutuskan keluar dari pekerjaannya. Hidup Kushina hanya bertujuan menjaga agar Sasori tetap hidup. Bersih-bersih dan memasak itulah yang hanya kushina lakukan. Bersih-bersih dan memasak, semuanya di lakukan dengan cara dipanasi, organic dan bebas kuman.

"Oke, aku berangkat yah" kurenaipun mengambil jaket dan tasnya, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu belakang yang menghubungkan dapur dengan halaman belakang rumah tersebut "Bye.. bye.." lambainya.

"Bye.." ucap khusina sambil melambaikan sebelah tanggannya tampa menolek.

Dapat kalian rasakan bukan mereka sedikit disfungsional? tapi semua itu mereka lakukan karena mereka saling menyayangi dan mereka melakukan yang menurut mereka terbaik.

"Anak-anak waktunya makan malam!" teriak khusina dari meja makan yang berada dekat dengan dapur, dia menyusun makanan-makanan yang ia dengan kurenai masak. Oh tentang cara Khusina yang memberitahu jam untuk makan adalah dengan cara berteriak, tapi jangan pernah remehkan teriakan khusina, karena teriakannya pasti akan terdengar ke penjeluru rumah, sekalipun kau berada di taman belakang rumah. tak lama kemudian orang-orang yang dimaksud khusinapun berdatangan .

"Itu juga bukan, baka Aniki!" maki Sakura pada kakanya yang berambut kuning jabrik, lelaki itu adalah Naruto, Naruto adalah anak pertama dari pasangan suami istri Minato dan Khusina. Minato dan Khusina adalah sepasang suami istri yang dikaruniakan tiga anak, Naruto, Sasori dan Sakura. Naruto adalah anak yang memiliki warna rambut kuning dan warna mata biru langit yang sama dengan milik Minato sedangkan wajahnya mirip dengan wajah Khusina. Sasori memiliki surai rambut berwarna merah (Saat ia memiliki rambut, karena sekarang kepalanya dalam keadaan tak berambut akibat kemoterapi yang ia jalankan) dan mata berwarna caramel sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh khusina sedangkan paras wajahnya dan mata sayunya mirip dengan wajah ibu dari Khusina sedangkan Sakura memiliki rambut merah muda dan mata emerald yang sama dengan ibu dari khusina sedangkan paras wajah Sakura sama dengan paras wajah dari ibu Minato (hei Sakura sepertinya kau anak dari nenekmu hahaa).

"Bagaimana dengan Gosuchou-sama deshita?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"kau tak menyuruhku untuk makan?" protes Minato pada Khusina dikarenakan Khusina hanya berteriak memanggil anak-anak.

"Ahh… kau ini benar-benar baka Aniki" hina Sakura mendengar Naruto yang salah terus dalam pengucapan _turut berduka cita_.

"Hehehe... maaf aku lupa Minato".

"Lalu apa itu Sakura-chan Tebayo?" rengek Naruto, Naruto memang seorang kakak tertua tapi sifat dia memang kekanak-kanakan sama dengan sifatnya Sakura yang di wariskan dari ibu Minato.

"Lupa? Jangan-jangan kau mempunyai suami baru?".

"Hai bajumu bagus Onii-Chan" puji Sakura ke Sasori yang sebenarnya sedang mengalihkan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto yang ia rasa sangatlah bodoh itu.

"Begitulah" jawab Khusina.

"oh yah?" Tanya Sasori pada Sakura yang dijawab angukkan oleh Sakura " jika kau suka kau boleh memilikinya Saku".

"Justru aku suka karena kau yang memakainya Nii-Chan"

"hei jawab pertannyaanku Sakura-Chan" rengek Naruto yang merasa di kacangin.

"Tapi berjanjilah kau akan membawa Sasuke-senpai berkunjung ke sini lagi Aniki".

"Dia sudah kuliah dan tinggal di New York bersama keluarganya Sakura-chan, Mana mau ia kemari hanya untuk menemuimu".

"Ok, tidak ada jawaban dari pertanyaan mu!".

"Hey sayang aku hanya bercanda" ucap Khusina pada Minato yang sepertinya ngambek dengan perkataan Khusina tadi.

"Ayolah jawab Sakura-Chan, lagi pula Sasuke seumuran denganku tak pantas dengan mu".

"Dan menurutmu kau pantas bersanding dengannya?!".

"Hey… hey… aku masih normal Sakura-Chan, sekalipun aku tak sengaja berciuman dengannya waktu kec—" Narutopun segera menutup mulutnya karna sadar kalau dia keceplosan wajah Narutopun memerah karna malu.

"APA?! Kau pernah berciuman dengannya?!".

"Benarkah itu?" Ucap Saori, Khusina dan Minato serempak dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Ehhh… e..to..".

"Dasar Aniki busuk! Perebut ciuman pertama pangeranku!"maki Sakura pada Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Khusina "Kaa-Chan!" rengek sakura pada Khusina.

"NARUTOO!" tanggan Khusinapun mulai mengepal di sertai aura devil yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"S-sudah ku b-bilangkan k-kalau itu t-tak s-sengaja k-kaa-sa— " ucap naruto terbata-bata karna sudah melihat hawa devil yang keluar dari tubuh Khusina.

"Tetap saja itu menjijikan!" tinjupun melayang kearah kepala Naruto dan setelahnya Naruto hanya dapat memegangi kepalanya yang sakit akibat tinju maut Khusina tersebut dan Sakura tersenyum bahagia karenanya.

"Hey kaa-San, mau liat kebiasaan kami?" tawar Sasori kepada Khusina yang sudah menghilangkan aura Devil.

"Kebiasaan apa Sasori?" tanya Khusina penasaran.

"Ayo Saku kita tunjukan" ajak Sasori kepada Sakura yang di jawab angukan olehnya.

"Hey Baby, apa zodiakmu?".

"Cancer".

"Zodiakmu Cancer?".

"Bukan aku Scorpio, tapi aku mengidap Kanker".

"Itu tidak lucu" Potong Minato sambil menunjukan jempol yang terbalik.

"Ya itu lucu" kata Sakura ngotot.

"Aku Setuju dengan Tou-San" ucap Naruto yang setuju dengan sang ayah.

"Pintar sekali" puji Khusina pada Sasori dan Sakura.

"Kau mengatakan itu karena kau dendam dengan ku baka Aniki".

"Tapi itu memang tidak lucu Sakura-Chan".

"Lucu tau, dasar tak punya selera humor huuu…" sorakanpun meluncur dari mulut sakura.

"Bagus, ini anak-anakmu?" Tanya Minato pada Khusina yang melihat tingkah anak-anaknya itu.

"Ya mereka anak-anakku, Pertanyaannya apa mereka anak-anakmu?".

"Kau percaya itu?" Tanya Minato pada anak-anaknya yang tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Khusina, sedangkan anak-anaknya tertawa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan ibu mereka "Hei, sayang dimana antingmu?" Tanya Minato pada Sakura yang ia sadari tak memakai antingnya.

"Oh, a-aku tak mau memakainya hari ini".

"Makan makananmu Sasori" perintah Khusina pada anaknya itu yang melihat piring miliknya nampak baru di makan beberapa suap saja olehnya, berbeda dengan piring miliknya, Sakura, Naruto dan Minato yang sudah tinggal sedikit.

"Dari tadi aku sedang makan kaa-San".

"Apa tak enak?" Tanya Khusina lagi.

"Enak, bagiku enak kok kaa-San".

"Aku punya Khimchi dan Shoyo di kulkas jika kau mau".

"Aku tak perlu Kaa-San".

"Kau tak lapar?".

"Ku rasa dia butuh nafas sejenak" ujar Minato pada istrinya karna melihat Khusina yang terus menerus menghujani Sasori dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Mungkin kau yang harus bernafas sejenak".

"Akan ku coba nanti" jawab Minato yang sudah mulai ngeri dengan tatapan devil milik Khusina yang di layangkan kearahnya. Sakura, Sasori dan Naruto menahan tawa melihat tingkah Tou-Sannya yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Khusina yang melihat Sasori bangkit dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan piringnya yang masih belum habis.

"Toilet, mau ikut kaa-San?" Khusinapun mengeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecap mendengar ngodaan dari sasori.

~ To Be Continue ~

Hai minna.. Wah maaf aku gak bisa update **Come On The Path Of Love** bulan ini karna flashdisk-ku hilang, tapi jangan hawatir aku bakal ketik ulang lagi, jadi cerita itu masih akan berjalan.

Mengenai cerita **Uzumaki Family** ini sebenarnya aku ambil dari salah satu film yang aku suka waktu tahun 2010 atau 2009 gitu (lupa judul filmnya, ada yang tau?), tapi gak semuanya sama banget karena tokoh yang di perani Sasori sebenarnya perempuan, makanya ada kata-kata dan Scene yang gak ada di film. Saking sukanya sama film ini, aku sampai nonton film ini terus setiap harinya dulu (kayanya aku udah nonton sampai 20× dehh) jadi jangan heran sampai sekarang aku masih hafal banget walau DVD filmnya entah ilang kemana. tapi bener deh aku gak maksud jiplak atau apa cuma mau meramaikan fick SasoSaku aja loh , mengingat cuma pair yang ini aja yang aku baca dan paling sedikit pula ceritanya (dan secara tak langsung nyindir para autor SasoSaku yang hiatus sampai bertahun-tahun).

Oke minna sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Bye…bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Family**

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 _ ***Minato Prov***_

Punya anak yang menderita sakit adalah kesibukan tetapku.

Tapi tentunya, kami masih menikmati kebahagiaan dari sebuah kehidupan keluarga.

Rumah besar, anak-anak hebat dan istri yang cantik.

Tapi didalam itu ada yang cacat, rasa kesal akan kecewa yang berpadu menguncang keutuhan fondasi dari hidup kami, seperti setiap momen dari dunia kami bisa saja runtuh.

 _ ***End Prov Minato***_

 **Uzumaki Family**

"Aku tak tahu kapan dimulai, tapi mungkin sekitar jam 11" Ucap minato pada telfon yang melekat di kupingnya dengan wajah cemas yang melekat pada wajahnya, disampingnya Kurenai duduk tak kalah cemasnya.

"Hei, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura yang sedang menuruni tangga dan melihat wajah ayah dan bibinya yang sedang cemas.

"Oni-Chanmu sakit" Jawab Kushina yang keluar dari kamar Sasori dengan terburu-buru sambil membawa sebuah selimut tebal yang mendengar pertannyaaan Sakura. "Semalaman ia demam" Kushinapun hilang masuk kedalam kamar miliknya dan Minato yang memang berada di lantai satu dekat dengan kamar Sasori.

"Onii-Chan?!" ucap Sakura sedikit kaget, terkejut oleh penuturan dari ibunya, diapun berjalan sedikit berlari menuju kamar Sasori dengan wajah yang tak kalah cemasnya dengan wajah ayah maupun bibinya.

"Onii-Chan" Sakura memangil-mangil Sasori yang pada saat sekarang Sakura sudah berada di dalam kamar Sasori, namun ia tak menemukan sosok Sasori di kamar tidur milik Sasori tersebut. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet yang berada di kamar Sasori setelah ia melihat pintu toilet tersebut yang sedikit terbuka. Dan benar saja saat dia membuka pintu tampak seorang laki-laki tak ber-rambut yang menundukkan kepalanya ke washtafel sambil terbatuk-batuk kecil, menyadari ada yang membuka pintu toilet tersebut Sasoripun menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat Sakura yang berdiri disana. Sasoripun menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat mencerminkan penderitaan dari penyakit yang ia idap. wajah Sakurapun sontak berubah melihat ke adaan kakanya dengan hidung yang terus menerus mengeluarkan darah segar serta darah yang masih melekat pada sekitar mulut Sasori tersebut, tak sampai disitu mata Sasori yang sayupun tampak lebih sayu, dengan sedikit butiran-butiran air mata yang mengenangi kedua mata caramel indah miliknya tersebut. Tak lama menatap Sakura iapun terbatuk-batuk lagi lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap washtafel didepanya dengan mengeluarkan darah yang lebih banyak dari hidung maupun mulutnya.

"Aniki…" sapa Sakura yang baru keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya pada laki-laki bersurai kuning yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Laki-laki itu berdiri sekitar 3 meter dari gerbang sekolah tempat Sakura menimbah ilmu tersebut.

"Hey…" laki-laki bersurai kuning bernama Naruto itupun melempar senyum kecil sekilas pada adiknya tersebut " kau siap Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sudah berada di depannya.

"Ya" anguk Sakura.

"Ayo" merekapun melangkahkan kaki mereka menjauhi gerbang sekolah tersebut menuju halte bus yang berada tiga blok dari sekolah Sakura tersebut.

.

.

 _10 menit kemudian…_

Dua pasang kaki yang bebeda ukuran itupun melangkah menuruni bus berwarna merah dan menampilkan dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin. Yang satu merupakan seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning dengan kulit berwarna tan dan seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda dengan kulit putih bersih terlihat beriringan berjalan mendekati sebuah gedung berlantai tiga dengan cat warna coklat tua yang melapisi dinding dari gedung tersebut.

Naruto si pria bersurai kuningpun menghentikan langkahnya saat berada 20 meter dari gedung tersebut, melihat kakaknya menghentikan langkah Sakura sang perempuan bersurai merah muda itupun menghentikan langkahnya pula. Sakura dan Naruto pun saling berhadapan.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini Sakura-Chan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah tak yakin yang melekat pada dirinya. Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab pertannyaan dari Naruto namun matanya menunjukan keyakinan, tanggan Sakurapun terulur kedepan meminta Naruto memberikan sesuatu padanya. Naruto yang melihat mata Sakura yang menunjukan keseriusannya akhirnya hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang dengan berat "kau tahu ini gilakan Sakura-Chan?" Narutopun memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kecil dari balik jaket orange hitam yang ia kenakan, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Aku akan segera kembali Aniki" ucap Sakura setelah mengambil amplop coklat kecil tersebut dan menaruhnya pada kantung almameter sekolah yang ia gunakan.

"Baiklah, akan ku tunggu" Narutopun melihat adiknya yang terus melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung berwarna coklat tersebut.

 _ ***Kakashi Prov***_

Saat seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda pertama kali mendatangi kantorku, ku pikir dia mau menjual kue anak pramuka.

"Arigatoo gozaimasu" ucapnya sambil membungkukan kepala kepada Sizune yang merupakan sekertarisku yang telah membukakan pintu ruanganku untuknya.

"Oh Kamisama, itu benaran anda?" Tannyanya padaku dengan semangat dan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Benar" akupun tersenyum membalas senyumnya padaku tersebut hinga mataku tak terlihat, yang memang sebuah senyum has yang ku miliki.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi, tingkat kesuksesanku 90 per—".

"91%" ucapku yang memperbaiki perkataannya yang salah pada saat meniru kata-kata dan gayaku yang ada pada iklan tv.

"apa yang bisaku bantu?" ucapnya yang masih terus meniru ucapanku pada iklan tv.

"Kau melihat iklanku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Semuanya…, karena itulah aku disini" jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Hey.." sapanya pada anjingku yang mendekatinya.

"Tolong jangan di sentuh, pakkun adalah anjing pelayan" ucapku memperingatinya saat ku lihat ia membungkukkan kakinya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan pakkun dan kemudian mengelus-elus bulunya.

"Melayani apa?" Tanyanya setelah melepaskan tanggannya dari pakkun.

"Aku punya paru-paru besi dan pakkun membantuku mengarahkan magnetnya".

"Bukankah kau sudah memakai masker?".

"Ya, tapi itu tak cukup gadis kecil, silahkan duduk". Iapun melangkah maju dan duduk di depan kursi yang ku tempati. "Siapa Namamu?".

"Uzumaki Sakura" Jawabnya sambil merogoh-rogoh tasnya mencari sesuatu yang ku pikir kue pramuka yang akan ia tawarkan padaku.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu Sakura-Chan?"

"Itu benar-benar keren" ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari tasnya dan tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang masing tak henti-henti mencari sesuatu. Akupun membalas senyumnya itu kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya lagi pada tasnya tersebut lalu setelah dua detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang yang biasa dipakai untuk memasukan folder-folder. Ia menyerahkannya amplop coklat tersebuk kepadaku "Aku ingin menuntut orang tuaku karena memanfaatkan tubuhku".

"Bisa kau ulangi?" pintaku padanya yang sepertinya telinggaku salah mendengar.

"Aku ingin menuntut orang tuaku karena memanfaatkan tubuhku". Dan wow ternyata aku benar-benar tak salah dengar. Aku mengangukan kepala dan mulai membuka isi amplop tersebut yang di dalamnya terdapat file yang berisi kertas-kertas dan akupun mulai membacanya.

"Onii-Chanku mengidap leukemia. Mereka memaksaku memberikan bagian tubuhku padanya" terdengar suara keseriusan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnyanya tersebut.

"Kau harus memberikan dia ginjal?" tanyaku padanya saat aku membaca kertas halaman pertama.

"Dia gagal ginjal sudah sebulan".

"Tak ada yang bisa memaksamu menyerahkan itu jika kau tak mau, benarkan?".

"Mereka pikir bisa" diapun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras "Aku masih di bawah 18 tahun, mereka waliku yang sah".

"Mereka tak bisa melakukan itu"

"Itu yang ku katakana pada mereka, mereka telah melakukan itu seumur hidupku. Aku mungkin tidak akan hidup jika Sasori-Niichan tidak sakit" akupun memalingkan wajah dari tumpukan kertas tersebut dan manatapnya "Aku bayi yang direncanakan. Aku dilahirkan sebagai suku cadang bagi Sasori-Niichan".

"Kau Bercandakan?" tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya tersebut tapi dengan melihat mata kau akan tahu kalau apa yang ia katakana adalah sebuah kebenaran dan anak-anak tak pernah berbohong bukan?.

File yang berisi Kertas-kertas yang berasal dari amplop coklat yang ia berikan menunjukan bukti bahwa Dokter mulai mengambil bagian tubuhnya sejak dia lahir. Pengambilan darah tali pusar, transfusi sel darah putih, sumsum tulang belakang, limposit, suntikan untuk menambah sel, dan kemudian mereka ambil kembali. Tapi itu tak pernah cukup.

Kututup file tersebut dan kutatap wajahnya "kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tak memberikan ginjal pada kakakmu kan?".

"Ya, dia akan mati" diapun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah almameter sekolah yang ia letakkan di kursi samping dan mulai mengambil sebuah amplop coklat dari dalam kantong almameter tersebut "Jadi aku bawa uang 200.000 yen" dia membuka amplop tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang teryata merupakan uang dan menghitungnya "Dan aku tahu itu tak cukup, tapi Cuma itu yang kupunya dan aku butuh bantuanmu" uang tersebutpun di taruhnya dia atas meja menghadapan ku "Onegaishimasu".

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanyaku sekali lagi dan jawaban yang ku terima hanyalah sebuah tatapan penuh keyakinan tanpa adanya suara yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya "Baguslah" ucapku sambil mengangukan kepalaku.

~ To Be Continue ~

Minna ketemu lagi di chapter 2 bagaimana kalian suka? Hmm menurutku gaya penulisanku disini gak seancur di fict pertamaku, menerut kalian gimana? Memangsih masih aneh tapi mendingan ah pokoknya.

Sebenarnya aku kurang suka fict ini karna aku lebih suka Sakura dan Sasori bukan saudara. suka aja bayangin mereka yang saling jatuh cinta, Tapi karna di cerita ini gak ada Cannon jadi gak papa deh jadiin Sasori sebagai kaka. Untuk panggilan sendiri Sakura manggil Naruto Aniki karna dia ngikutin Sasori manggil Naruto gitu, sedangkan Onii-Chan untuk Sasori karna Sakura menggangap Sasori imut (alasan lain Sakura manggil Naruto Aniki adalah cara berpakaian Naruto yang geng stear).

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang telah mereview dan menfavoritkan cerita ini, s ampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya yah…

Bye… bye…

୧ □ ୨ **yeah…** **it's time to answer readers' reviews** ୧ □ ୨

 **echaNM** : iya itu judulnya ..! wah di novel matinya, padahal di filmnya gak mati.. terimakasih telah membaca echa-chan dan senang rasanya kalau kamu mau bantu aku melanjutkan cerita ini hahha :D

 **Esya.** : itu karena aku suka sasosaku ':D

 **AjpBlank** : ini sudah di lanjut.. seperti yang aku jelasin diatas disini gak ada pasangan canon ya, cuma aku buat interaksi sasosaku karena mereka adik kaka, hubungan seperti itu kalau dibuat canon dosa :p

 **permen lemon** : iya aku hanya akan membuat sasosaku ko om, kalau semangat sih banyak tapi otak saya gak bekerja dengan baik om ':D

ya mereka kakak adik dan saya tidak suka dilarang jadi cintanya bukan cinta terlarang hohohoh

 **sasosaku** : disini gak ada pairing kecuali minakushi, mampir ke _**"Come On The Path Of Love"**_ disitu pairingnya sasosaku ko my belove pairing ;*

 **eventidesan** : garing?! sasosaku the best tau..! terimakasih telah membaca dan terimakasih telah mengoreksi tapi saya tak memaafkan anda yang telah menghina my belove pairing :(

 **Dududududu** : terimakasih telah membaca dan mendukung :D


End file.
